vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Dovashy
Description Hey you, you're finally awake? You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush. Dovashy is a character created by the fanbase, being a reference to the game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (or simply known as Skyrim). Dovashy was born with a video that was made in 2011 (the same year that the Skyrim came out), as a joke about one episode of the first season of MLP:FiM - "Dragonshy", in which Fluttershy instead of screaming and trying to show her courage, says "FUS RO DAH!" in the dragon language, which in translation means "Force, Balance, Push", which are the words used for the "Unreleting Force" shout, which sends enemies flying. Later on, in the episode "Sonic Rainboom" another joke was made, transforming the "FUS RO DAH!" into "FUS RO Yay!" Dovashy, also known as Flutterborn, owes her name to the protagonist of Skyrim, who is born with dragon blood, thus reffered to as the "Dragonborn" (or "Dovahkiin" in dragon language), which means that he/she is the only one that can defeat the dragons. The personality of Dovashy resumes in a shy and friendly pegasus, who prefers not to face danger or the unknown, loves many of her animals; but in the world of Skyrim, she has to arm herself with courage and travel in the world of Skyrim to defeat the dragon that has killed hundreds of innocent ponies and has devastated an entire village, and to prevent him from destroying her hometown, Ponyville. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Nearby enemies get stunned for 3 seconds and you shout so loud that it knocks foes far away from you. You also receive a Crusader's Crossbow with 12 arrows that deal 75 damage on bodyshots and 225 damage on headshots. :You can't get additional ammo by running over ammo packs, you also can't have more than 12 arrows with you. :This rage doesn't stun sentries. :It takes at least 4000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Melee Weapon Primary Weapon (Rage) Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Dovashy Most of the time when Dovashy is picked, it's because there's some sort of map hazard that can kill players when blown off the map by her rage. However, she is still viable even without the presence of any map hazards. She is tricky to play as her rage is counter-intuitive but with the right positioning it's really strong. Dovashy's rage knocks back all players within a certain radius, as well as spooking them for a short period of time. The knockback can be used to blow players into map hazards such as cliffs or traps, but it can also be used for dammage and position setup. With her rage, she gains a crossbow that can headshot. The best way to optimize her rage on maps with no map hazards is to rage players against a wall or a building; this will knock them into and upwards along the wall's face, setting up a shot for you to headshot with the crossbow. This is a bit hard to land though, but at least if you hit them with a crossbow bolt they would have taken at minimum 100 damage, both from the rage and from fall damage. If you knock them up against a wall from off a ledge, they'd take more unless they have some way of minimizing fall damage, such as scout double jump or soldier base jumper. The other way to optimize her rage is to rage when inside a room with players; this allows her to engage with players while they're still spooked, as they wouldn't have been flung away from her. However, the spook doesn't last as long as other rages, and using the rage in this method is usually in desperation to kill a certain player. Dovashy's weakness lies in her inability to stun sentries and relies entirely on her ability to land crossbow shots. Her crossbow bolts one shot most buildings, but they're best for close range usage for players because they do only 75 damage on bodyshots and 225 damage on headshots, no matter the range. High health mercenaries can tank a few of her crossbow bolts, and your priority targets would be any source of healing such as medics and engineers. High mobility mercenaries are also your weakness, as she relies on aiming the crossbow bolts to be effective. Battling against Dovashy When playing against Dovashy, you need to be aware of where map hazards are, if the map has any. Her rage can easily blow you off or into map hazards such as cliffs so be aware of their locations before she rages. Other than that, she plays much like any other superjump boss, how well she does depends on the player playing her. Dovashy's rage is situationally strong, as it highly depends on the player's skill to aim her crossbow. Therefore, choosing any class that makes it harder for her to land her arrows would keep you alive longer. Classes that heal also counter her as if she doesn't land headshots with her arrows, the damage can quickly be healed back. Her main weakness is engineers, as her rage doesn't stun sentries and she has to use crossbow bolts on the sentry at a distance or destroy it while it's still shooting at her. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Twitch - Flutterborn The Elder Scrolls - Main theme (DJ AG Remix) Quotes “I’m too far gone. Whenever I try to assert myself I become-” “Dovahkiin. '''Dragonborn!'”'' - Intro “FUS! RO! '''YAY!'”'' - Rage Squee - Killing Spree “Yay!” - Killing an Enemy "Ouch." - Backstabbed “Listen here mister! Just because you’re big, doesn’t mean you get to be a bully!” - Last Man Standing "You're such a loudmouth..." - Defeat “Now what do you have to say for yourself?” - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Medic Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses Category:Ranged Bosses